The Crescent Isle
by Anonde
Summary: [One Shot Slashfic] 19 year old FireLord Sozen is obsessed with the Avatar. Please note... not Aang, the one before him. You know... Avatar Roku, who is in his 40's or 50's in this story, which can aptly be titled as 'The Seduction of Avatar Roku'.


Feeling a touch concerned, Roku peered closely at a rose bud which appeared a little wilted to him.

Just as he was about to bend a little water and nutrients into its stalk to help plump the flower up a bit, one of his Fire Sages entered the greenhouse and in a voice filled with barely-repressed anxiety told Roku that the FireLord had passed away.

Roku forgot about the rose or that he was still wearing his gardening clothes. Without a word, he rushed pass his assistant, out of the greenhouse, off the terrace and away from his temple to climb as sure-footed as a mountain goat up a winding, steep, barely visible path through treacherous volcanic rock and soil to reach his dragon's lair.

As though in tuned with its master's thoughts, the dragon was already waiting for him, ready for flight. It brushed a reassuring whisker against Roku's cheek as he climbed unto its back and requested for it to take him to the Fire Nation capital as quickly as possible. His dragon did its best for they arrived at the capital before sunset. As they flew over the city, people saw them and cheered or cried; Roku couldn't tell and for the time being, didn't have the luxury to care for. He still couldn't believe the FireLord was dead.

Despite that the Imperial Family had unofficially cut off ties with the Avatar, Roku was still expected; there were attendants waiting for him at the most eastern tower which long ago had a landing platform built into it for the Avatar and his animal guide.

"Where is he?"

"At the master's chambers, Avatar."

With that one piece of information, Roku made his own way down the tower by jumping off the platform to land as light as a feather on a terrace balcony far below. Palace residents and visitors looked askance at a tall, trim gentleman with graying hair dressed in what appeared to be robes made out of sackcloth hurrying through the hallways, only in turn to be doubly shocked when they recognized him as the Avatar.

Roku only slowed down his frantic pace when he heard the unmistakable sounds of mourning. He soon caught sight of a crowd of gatherers at the far end of the corridor, blocking the door held ajar leading into the FireLord's private suite. He hesitated, the sorrowful wails and weeping echoing towards and passed him making his heart already heavy with guilt and sadness turn numb with despair.

_This shouldn't have happened. He was too young, younger than I_, thought Roku, pained and feeling the wet prickles of tears in his eyes; he had been the one who had presided over the late FireLord's coronation, had watched him as a lad growing into a fine young man; Roku had even been at his wedding wherein as a happy newly-wedded groom, he had requested the Avatar to be one of his children's godparents.

Suddenly, the dismal situation turned even darker and worse. Roku felt his breath catch painfully in his lungs as he finally allowed himself to realize that Prince Sozen would now have to be FireLord.

He almost nearly jumped; it took all of his control not to whirl about into a defensive posture when he heard Sozen's voice.

"Avatar, I am so glad you are here." The voice was deeper now, but it unmistakably belonged to the prince and as like before on that day years ago when he had falsely accused the Avatar of molesting him, it brought chills down Roku's spine.

Struggling hard to keep his expression from showing disgust, Roku turned around slowly and upon finally laying eyes on his former apprentice's face after seven years, he had to fight down an expected urge to send a fireblast straight at it.

Sozen, looking every inch the image of a son in deep mourning over the loss of his father, noticed when Roku's hands clenched into fists, and instant after, relaxing again. The left corner of his mouth twitched slightly, strenuously testing Roku's willpower.

"I see you still hate me, Avatar," said Sozen in a conversational tone. Roku kept silent, glancing behind him to make certain that they were far enough from the mourners. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to eavesdrop on them or on what Sozen had to say, for Roku was determined not to say a single word to him.

Sozen's lips twitched again as though finding Roku's silent treatment of him very amusing. He chuckled softly, causing Roku to flinch involuntarily at the sound.

"Avatar Roku... you should know that sooner or later you will have to talk to me."

Roku's jaw clenched as he unwillingly realized that Sozen was right. He narrowed his eyes at the prince but before he could even say a single word, Sozen suddenly moved towards him. Before Roku could even react, the much younger man was pressing his mouth against Roku's slightly agape lips. Two instances later, Sozen was again at more than arms-length away from Roku, whose right arm had frozen in mid-strike; he had been about to hammer the upstart prince right into the floor for kissing him and would have had he not remembered they were in public.

"How dare you," Roku was grinding his teeth so hard that they ached. Fury again flared when Sozen softly laughed at him again, but once more the Avatar was taken aback when in an almost loving whisper, the prince told Roku that he had missed him.

"I truly meant it, Avatar Roku. I am very glad you are here." Sozen only received a dark suspicious glare in return. Roku's anger at the prince was taken down another notch when Sozen said, "I understand. You do have every right to despise me, but now that my father is gone, I can now explain to you why I did what I had done to you and make amends."

Roku couldn't believe his gall, and he told Sozen so. "There is no good excuse or reason for making such a falsehood against me."

"I know. I know it seems that way, but please believe me - I had to do it," replied Sozen in a soothing voice, which only caused Roku to be more on guard. He simply didn't trust the prince.

"... Well then, go ahead. Explain yourself," said Roku in a grim tone. He was stumped when Sozen with an expectant smile on his face said, "Later, over dinner. When there's just the two of us."

"... You are unbelievable."

"Thank you. I do hope you'll think the same of me in bed."

Roku's face fell. "... What?"

"I said I hope you'll also think I'm unbelievable in bed."

"... You're being ridiculous."

"I confess I prefer unbelievable."

Roku began to shake his head slightly, feeling as though he was in a nightmare.

"... You're insane. Your father has just passed a-"

"I know, Avatar. I do grieve his passing," interrupted Sozen, suddenly very serious. "I and others kept on warning him it was too dangerous to try to capture a dragon. We all know those creatures won't let themselves be taken alive."

Roku's face fell even further at this information previously unknown to him. "... Your father had been hunting dragons?"

"You shouldn't be surprised, Avatar Roku. You know how he is about dragons. Positively loony over them. Never mind that only you, the Avatar, can actually tame them."

Roku shut his eyes, now certain he had to be in a nightmare. The FireLord, dead because he had been out hunting dragons. His son, who had falsely accused Roku of molesting him when he was twelve, now flirting with him. It had to be a nightmare. It had to be. He must be actually still asleep in his chambers at his temple at the Crescent Isle. Now all he needed to do was wake himself up so he could go about his morning rituals, tend to his garden, visit his dragon before having breakfast with his assistants. Roku was about to try pinching himself awake when again he felt warm lips brush against his own.

His eyes snapped open to see Sozen's own amber-colored eyes close and staring at him with a half-lidded dreamy light in them. Alarmed, Roku was about to step back when the prince murmured, "Don't worry. No one's behind me and no one behind you can see me kissing you. I've grown much in the last seven years but you're still taller than I am. Not that I begrudge you that height leverage at all. I've always enjoyed having to look up to you, Avatar Roku."

Hearing the gentle all too genuine-sounding flattery in his former student's silky voice, Roku's mind all of a sudden turned hazy as Sozen teased his lips open in order to deepen the kiss. Indeed, he was still about a half head taller than the prince, whom when he had last seen him barely reached the middle of Roku's chest. It was truly amazing how fast children could grow-

A disappointed sigh escaped from Sozen when Roku stepped back away from him.

"... Well, I did expect I would have to work hard to regain your trust. But for now at least I know you still want me."

"... What?"

A lazy smile curved Sozen's lips. "You still want me; I was just a little worried that what I had done to you had forever erased your attraction to me."

He chuckled again when his former teacher gave him a horrified look. "Avatar, don't look so surprised that I knew even then that you wanted me. That day that you refused to go to the hot springs with me, I knew."

Before Roku could reply to that, before he could even come up with a reply to that, they were interrupted. There was a soft cry from behind Roku. As he turned, Sozen rushed pass him to support his grieving mother, surrounded by her daughters, other family members and their attendants.

"It will be all right, mother," Sozen murmured against her hair, seemingly the ever devoted son. Bile rose in Roku's throat at the sight and he would have turned away to leave had he not been recognized.

"Avatar Roku?" queried one of Sozen's uncles in a tone so hushed that there was little doubt the speaker was surprised to find Roku here. Despite his genuine grief over the loss of a once close friend and a exceptional leader, Roku suddenly regretted visiting. All the members of the Imperial Family undoubtedly knew and believed the false vile lie Sozen had first told his father about the Avatar. Roku could only be thankful that the scandal had been kept within the confines of the royal household. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it may had been had rest of the country and the whole world been told the lie.

Meeting the lord's gaze squarely, Roku made a respectful bow though rather stiff. He was about to give his condolences for their loss when Sozen, with his weeping mother still in his arms, said in a loud firm voice that all was forgiven. While the rest of his family and Roku stared at him in mutual surprise, Sozen gently detached his mother away from him, handing her over to one of his sisters before walking over to Roku, who turned as white as a sheet when the prince, soon to be FireLord, gave him a encompassing embrace.

After that, even worse than before, Roku was trapped and indeed was caught in Sozen's machinations very much like a fly in a spider's web. Unable to refuse Sozen's magnanimity without appearing to be such an ungrateful lout, Roku felt disturbingly like a puppet as Sozen, remaining too close by, led him into the master's chambers so that the Avatar could pay proper respects to his deceased father.

For the days that followed and during the funeral and after the new FireLord's coronation, Roku found himself doing nearly all of Sozen's bidding. For appearances' sake, he was always by his side or close by as the Imperial Family received and greeted delegates from all over the island nation and the other three countries who wished to pay their respects and share in the Fire Nation's grief as a whole.

As sad and downhearted the occasion, there was still some lightheartedness. Mostly, the people were relieved that the Imperial Family had finally mended their ties with the Avatar. Farmers, who had had to struggle along without the Avatar's assistance during droughts, floods, volcanic eruptions and such, were especially joyous. How surprised they and others were when the newly appointed FireLord made a decree that all requests for assistance from the Avatar had to be approved beforehand by a special committee.

"See? This is basically the reason why I had to break up my family's cozy relationship with the Avatar," said Sozen, handing a scroll over to Roku, who was seated at what was for him too small a dining table in Sozen's suite. Reluctantly, trying to ignore the young FireLord very close by, Roku took the scroll and unrolled it. It appeared to be a list of requests of the sort which Roku received all the time because he was the Avatar.

"I do not understand," said Roku, who started when Sozen placed a hand on his shoulder and bent at the waist to peer at the scroll. His face was so close to Roku's that he could feel Sozen's breath against his cheek as the FireLord pointed out a particular request on the list; it was the very first one on top.

He read out loud, "Honshu Village requesting for assistance from the Avatar in watering their fields." He then looked at Roku expectantly; the Avatar's expression remained blank. Sozen then rolled his eyes heavenwards, saying, "Honshu Village is right by the River Kuran's delta; they shouldn't have to need your help in watering their fields."

Roku's face finally lit up with understanding. "Ah... well. It would only have taken me a far shorter time in bending water over their fields than their having to-"

Sozen sighed loudly, interrupting Roku, "No, Avatar. Don't you see? You're spoiling the people by doing favors for them all the time."

"... I am not," replied Roku, insulted.

"Yes, you are," refuted Sozen, sounding quite fierce. He then handed Roku another scroll. The Avatar, now feeling quite miffed, opened the second scroll a little too quickly, almost ripping it into two. It appeared to contain a diagram of a screw-like hand-cranked machine designed to transport water from a lower level to a higher plane.

"Do you know what that is?"

"No," said an annoyed Roku immediately; he didn't at all appreciate one bit being talked to like a recalcitrant pupil, most especially by a young man he was old enough to be the father of. He jumped up from his seat, actually tearing up the scroll in surprise when Sozen whispered in his ear that he smelled nice.

"Sozen!"

"What? You really do smell nice. What's the herbal formula you use in your bath?"

"... I didn't come here to discuss herbal formulas with you."

"You're absolutely right, Avatar. You're here to warm my bed. Let's go-"

"NO!"

"Why not? I'll wager you a hundred gold pieces that it will be a very pleasant experience for both of us."

"... Sozen, I will leave if you don't take this seriously."

"This is a very serious matter for me. I've lost count of how many times over the past seven years I've woken up in the middle of the night calling your name out loud. If I don't do something about this obsession of mine for you, I'll never have sex-"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, Avatar, I'm still most unfortunately a virgin. One unfortunately consequence I quite failed to foresee of having a father who believes his child had been molested is that he becomes overly protective and won't let his dear son go anywhere without a full escort. It's rather hard to seduce or be seduced with seven guards at your heels all the time. Not to mention that if I do finally get lucky, my very first lover will most likely kick me out of bed when I start moaning your name during coi-"

Roku, hands over his ears, was running for the door. He failed to reach it for Sozen tackled him around the legs, bringing the Avatar down to crash on the floor with a painful thud. Catching his breath, Roku tried to push himself up but Sozen's full weight was upon him. When the FireLord began kissing the back of his neck, Roku twisted his head back to demand that Sozen get off him. His order was stifled in mid-command when the younger more agile man immediately took advantage and began kissing him on the mouth with much fervor.

"Sozen," gasped Roku when their lips finally parted. A grimace, half of disbelief mixed with a quarter each of desire and pain, came over his face when Sozen pressed eagerly against his back, whispering to Roku to let him have him. As Sozen's left hand moved round to Roku's front, the Avatar finally galvanized into action. He airbended himself off the floor, throwing the FireLord off him. Before Sozen could recover, Roku got to the door, only to discover it was locked. Thinking quickly, he was about to melt the lock when Sozen in an overly loud voice observed, "You know... others will wonder why it's melted."

"... Where's the key, Sozen?" Somehow, Roku just wasn't at all surprised when Sozen tugged at a fine chain around his neck.

"Hand it over."

"Why should I? I don't want you to leave." Sozen's lips twitched with amusement when Roku began eyeing the large grilled windows and the doors leading to the terrace balcony.

"Apologies, Avatar. They're all locked. If you don't want to cause any property damage, you will need this key."

"... You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Did you really expect anything less of me?" said Sozen wryly.

Finally, Roku shook his head at him. "I only agreed to come here because you gave me your word you would explain in full why you framed me; I didn't come here for anything else. Does your word also mean nothing now, Sozen?"

At this, Sozen let out a reluctant sigh. "Touche, Avatar Roku. Touche," he said softly, returning to the cramp dining table and seating himself back in his chair. He gestured for Roku to rejoin him.

"I'd rather stand."

"Understood, but would you at least stand a little closer to me?"

Slowly, with a very suspicious expression, Roku moved to stand closer to the FireLord but made certain that he was at least three arm-lengths away.

"I already told you the reason why I falsely accused you of molesting me years ago."

"... No, you did not."

"Yes, I did. You were spoiling our citizens, Avatar Roku. Instead of solving problems on their own, instead of striving against nature's elements on their own free will, they just call upon you to do their work for them."

"... I do not see your point. It's always been the Avatar's duty to serve the people."

"No, Avatar Roku. That's where I have to disagree with you. Your duty as the Avatar is to protect the people, not serve us. You're not supposed to go around doing all our work for us. Now, I'm not saying it's your intention to do us any harm, but regardless you are holding us back from real progress."

"... That is an unfair accusation."

"I am not accusing you of anything. I'm just stating a consequence of your actions which apparently you do not see."

"... What do I not see exactly?"

Sozen gestured at the torn halves of the scroll on table, saying, "That's a device one of our engineers designed to help lift water from a lower elevation to a higher one. With it, our farmers can water their crops and fields more efficiently. Not as quick and as painless as waterbending certainly, but it does the work it's been made for quite handily."

"... What are you trying to say to me, Sozen?"

"That, without your help, we can come up with ideas and innovations on our own to help us help ourselves. Now, I have to admit that the first year without you had been very difficult. It was not easy to wean the people from expecting the Avatar to do their work for them. However, when they finally realized that you wouldn't be there to help them, when they finally understood they had to work on their own - they did it. In agricultural matters for example, we have constructed dams and irrigation channels to combat periods of drought as well as learned how to control and direct flood waters away from the fields, and most especially, our farmers have stopped stupidly tilling fields near volcanoes which are about to erupt. We have learned to help ourselves, Avatar. Do you see my point now?"

Roku, his throat suddenly dry and constricted, nodded before saying, "So, because of this desire of yours for our people to not depend so much on me... you made your family despise me?"

Seeing the hurt in Roku's eyes, Sozen stood up quickly and went over to him, saying, "Please believe me, Avatar Roku, it was the only way I could think of at that time. Father wouldn't listen to me when I told him he should stop asking favors from you or letting his subjects request assistance from you all the time. I kept telling him so, but it seemed he just turned deaf at my words. He even once accused me of being greedy and wanting you to have more time for me... Well, that is true, but I knew that the far majority of tasks you've been doing for us over the years could have been handled by us, on our own, without you having to do a single bending on our behalf. You probably don't remember, but I also tried to convince you to refuse requests once in a while. Like father, you didn't listen to me either. I wouldn't be surprised at all if you had also thought similarly as him and assumed I wanted you all to myself, which is true, but that wasn't the reason why I did it. ... I regretted hurting you, but it had to be done."

At those last words, Roku finally stirred and looked away from Sozen, knowing he was lying. He still sometimes suffered nightmares, remembering the pleased smug look on Sozen's face as his father railed at Roku for the supposed abuse and rape of his favorite child. He had enjoyed seeing the Avatar endure such great shame; Roku hadn't even been able to defend himself for Sozen had shown to his father a damning piece of cloth which he had torn from his teacher's loincloth, most probably during their first journey together wherein he had insisted on doing all their laundry.

Recalling it all, Roku again couldn't bear to be in the young FireLord's presence. Without a word, he headed back towards the door, determined to destroy the lock and not caring of the consequences.

He paused, surprised when Sozen said aloud, "I know what you're thinking of, Avatar Roku."

"... Oh really?" Roku, expressionless, looked back to him. "And what am I thinking of, Lord Sozen?"

That same hated smile curved Sozen's lips; Roku's right hand tightened into a fist. Sozen's eyes flickered down to it before returning back to Roku's own eyes. An amused glint appeared in their amber depths, inciting Roku to almost attack him.

"But first, would you like to let some of that anger out first? It's not healthy to keep negative emotions pent up for so long. We could do some bending maneuvers together or make love. Your choice."

Without any thinking on his part, Roku's right hand raised, letting loose a fireblast straight at Sozen's face. Much to the Avatar's horror, his attack met its intended mark.

"Sozen!" shouted Roku, dashing towards the FireLord and catching him before he hit the floor. One enormous burn covered his entire face and down his throat; his hair had been singed off. Roku barely noticed that Sozen's eyes were tightly shut as he quickly lifted the slighter man into his arms, hurrying him to the commode, where he quickly laid Sozen in the bath. He then looked around for a sealed cistern of water; his eyes widened in further shock and fear when there wasn't one.

"Turn the taps," whispered Sozen weakly. Roku stared at his blackened face with an absolutely terrified expression.

"The taps. Turn them."

"What's a tap?" asked Roku with rising panic in his voice.

Sozen lifted his hand and pointed at what appeared to be silver handles on the edge of the bath. After a moment's hesitation, Roku lunged for them. After a few seconds' worth of fumbling, he let out a gasp of relief when water began pouring into the bath.

Quickly, he cupped some water in his hands and took in a deep breath. The water began to glow as he exhaled. He then bended the healing water into place over Sozen's injured face and throat. As the water healed what it could, he took more water, turned it and added. Over and over, he repeated the same sequence of actions until finally the burn he had inflicted on the FireLord's person was healed.

Utterly exhausted and his mind still numbed by the fact that he had actually attacked the head of the Fire Nation, Roku sat against the wall, taking in deep breaths and exhaling them out forcefully. Of the four bending skills, waterbending was for him the most difficult and his healing skills were still barely up to the standards of the healers in both water tribes.

He never wanted to go through such a horrifying experience again. He was too old for this much excitement.

"Not bad," Sozen commented. Roku, still feeling as though he had endured a long-distance marathon, looked over to the bath in which the FireLord was sitting up and examining his reflection in the water.

"You didn't even leave a scar," he said. Roku didn't reply.

"But all my hair is gone." Roku almost lowered his head to hide his face in his hands in shame.

"I like my new look though." Finally, unable to stand Sozen anymore, a weary Roku pushed himself up unto slightly wobbly feet and lurched out of the commode.

"Where are you going?" Roku didn't bother answering; it should be obvious to Sozen that he was leaving. There came the sound of water splashing and dripping unto the floor and he knew that Sozen had gotten out of the bath. With a pang, Roku realized that he didn't even think to remove the key chain from Sozen's neck. Then again, he had been completely distracted by the huge burn.

"You're not even going to apologize to me, aren't you?" said Sozen, causing Roku's temper to once again break. Whirling about, his face contorted with outrage, Roku declared, "I will not apologize. You brought that upon yourself!"

Sozen; however, wasn't the least bit intimidated. "Oh? And what of all your teachings about not making the first strike? That we shouldn't let mere words uttered by others command our actions."

"... That had been my philosophy before, before you made such a vile slander against me."

"I already told you my reason for breaking the ties between my family and you, Avatar. And I already told you I regretted-"

"Liar," Roku told him bluntly and turned away again, heading for the door. As his hand touched the handle, Sozen's words once again caused him to still.

"I saw you with them."

Roku glanced back. "What?"

"That couple on Kyoshi Island; I saw you with them."

The blood left Roku's face. "... That was a personal and private matter of mine."

"I didn't say it wasn't," replied Sozen in a mild tone. When Roku looked away from him again, he said softly, "I was jealous, Avatar Roku. Watching you with them... watching them have you." He made a small humorless chuckle. "I almost started a fire; I wanted their house to burn down with them and you inside of it. Of course, I knew it would had been a very stupid thing to do. A mere fire certainly couldn't kill the Avatar and you would have found out who had caused it. ... It was that night that I started hating you; I suppose I should thank you for making it so much easier for me to put my plan into action."

The room then fell into a very uncomfortable silence for Roku couldn't find anything to say to Sozen; he couldn't deny for it had happened. He was always so busy, always working, serving and protecting the people of the four nations, and there were so few places in the world wherein he could just rest, relax and freely indulge in his appreciation of both the female and male. The Kyoshins, understanding and sharing Roku's sexual orientation, were always more than eager, even vying amongst themselves to fulfill the Avatar's desires.

When Sozen's father had persuaded Roku to let his son accompany him on his travels as his apprentice, Roku had felt dissuaded from visiting Kyoshi Island on its biggest festival day held in honor of Avatar Kyoshi and which fell on her birthday. However, the Kyoshins had been expecting him; he'd always visited their island on that day. He had finally decided to proceed according to his original agenda, deciding that it would at the very least be an enlightening if somewhat perhaps slightly uncomfortable experience for the young prince to see how the promiscuous Kyoshins celebrated their version of the Avatar Day.

Roku had intended to refrain from actual participation in the festivities that year though he hadn't expected the same for Sozen; he had even informed the FireLord of the possibility that his son may lose his innocence while on Kyoshi. Sozen's sire had been very amused and had told Roku that he would leave his son's sexual education in the Avatar's hands.

_But please, Avatar Roku, only females for Sozen. I wouldn't want him to lose his masculinity whilst on that island of debauchery. _

_Of course, my Lord. I will make certain the Kyoshins are made aware of your preference. _

_I trust you, Avatar. _

The youths on the island had been delighted, extremely fascinated by the FireLord's heir. The boys were disappointed upon being firmly ordered to keep their hands off him. The girls, on the other hand, were pleased that they only had to compete amongst themselves for his affections. Seeing Sozen constantly surrounded by admirers on the island, Roku had then decided to spend the festival night with his favorite couple.

Laughing green eyes, smooth supple skin, warm lips eagerly pressing kisses all over him, breathless whispers and sighs like music to his ears, practiced hands which knew exactly how to please him; even now, while just remembering, a blush spread upwards, bringing color back to Roku's face. Reality; however, intruded, and Roku was jolted out of very pleasant memories when Sozen, suddenly standing right beside him and staring with an aghast expression at Roku's flustered countenance, complained in a rather stringent voice, "You're thinking about them, aren't you?"

Roku turned pale again and became red again soon enough. Still unable to say anything to Sozen, Roku keeping his eyes away from the FireLord focused his attention on the locked door. He was about to firebend when Sozen, with a soft growl, grabbed him by the shoulders and turned Roku to face him before forcing his mouth upon the Avatar's lips.

Strength suddenly left Roku's limbs. He fell back against the door and would have slid down to the floor had it not been for Sozen keeping him standing.

"No," he protested, trying to keep the FireLord off him, but for some reason his arms were also listless. Sozen kept his advantage, pressing the flailing Avatar against the door.

"It was me you wanted, Avatar. Not them."

"No!"

"Don't deny it. Had I been old enough back then, it would had been us together that night."

"It didn't matter how old you were. Your father would never have allowed it."

"He wouldn't had to know."

Roku stared at Sozen's stubborn visage and shook his head, trying to fight off the alien feeling of helplessness. He was the Avatar, he wasn't supposed to feel helpless, wasn't supposed to be cornered like a frightened animal and wasn't supposed to be held like a prisoner against a door.

The austere lines of Sozen's face softened slightly at Roku's obvious unease. His voice turned gentle as he whispered to Roku how he had spent that entire night, crouching on the ground, peering through a hole in the wall, just watching as the Kyoshins made love to him.

"I don't know why I stayed, tormenting myself. ... I wanted to hurt you, even wanted to kill you... for betraying me."

Roku's eyes widened. "I didn't betray-" he was cut off when Sozen began to kiss him in a languid manner and Roku was surprised when he found himself, for once, returning one of Sozen's kisses.

When Roku pulled away, Sozen chuckled and a groan escaped from the Avatar when the FireLord nipped the side of his throat.

"Sozen, no."

"I remember everything, Avatar. All the things they did to you. I kept dreaming about that night, kept imagining it was me instead who had made you cry out in such wanton pleasure." Sozen's eyes were bright with what seemed to be an insane light. His voice lowered, turning hushed as he confessed to the Avatar that sometimes he had felt as though he would have lost his mind because of need and want of him.

Seeing how flushed the younger man's face was and feeling his unmistakable desire of him against his thigh, Roku finally and all of sudden could only see Sozen in the affectionate regard he once had of him, when he had been a child and when he had still been his student. Roku remembered how indeed he had desired him.

It was Sozen's turn to be surprised when the Avatar turned the tables on him. The young FireLord suddenly found himself held against Roku, who began kissing him fiercely.

"Avatar," Sozen gasped when Roku finally released his lips. His golden eyes, wide and tremulous, stared with awe and desire at Roku's intent expression.

"Are you certain you want me, Lord Sozen?"

"... Do you really have to ask me that, Avatar Roku?" said Sozen, grinning at him, appearing thoroughly infatuated with the Avatar, whose face turned pleased at Sozen's answer. A reluctant whimper escaped from the FireLord when Roku started kissing him again.

"It will be very difficult to discontinue should you change your mind, my Lord."

"... I assure you I will not change my mind, Avatar. I've been dreaming of this for seven long and lonely-"

Roku didn't wait for him to finish. In an almost impatient manner, he guided Sozen to the large four-poster bed. Not too long after, the young FireLord, stripped off every shred of clothing, was lying on his back on the covers with the Avatar, still fully dressed, upon and all over him.

Regardless of how pleasurable their first dalliance and the others that followed were, doubt still remained in Roku's mind; he couldn't simply trust Sozen as whole-heartedly as he had once before. The Avatar's continued suspicion of him however didn't seem to bother the young FireLord one bit. Sozen appeared completely content to have the Avatar finally as his lover, albeit a distrustful one.

Despite the citizens' clamor for the Avatar to assist them in their tasks, Sozen remained firm and strict in his implementation of the no-assistance-from-the-Avatar-unless-absolutely-necessary scheme. He even made Roku promise he wouldn't interfere in what he referred to as the Fire Nation's progress.

"If you would just allow me to help-"

"No, Roku."

"... What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't help. Keep me company. Advise me. And warm my bed."

"... I think you'd grant your wife more freedom than you do me."

"I am not yet married."

"You should be."

"I would immediately have you been female."

"Even had I been female in this lifetime, I would never marry you."

"Don't underestimate me."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"... This conversation is ridiculous."

"You started it."

"I'm ending it now."

"See? We're already like a married couple with the way we're always bickering with each other."

"Keep quiet, Sozen."

Aside from annoying him, the young FireLord also took much pride in showing off to Roku what had been accomplished in the seven years' the Avatar had self-exiled himself to the Crescent Isle.

"We now have running water in practically every household in the capital and the sewer system is half-done- No, you can't help in finishing it. If you helped with the sewer system, the builders will start requesting for you to help with all the other projects and will start making excuses for any delays, saying they would have been finished on time had the Avatar assisted them.

"We've also started training hawks to carry messages; I got this idea from watching you ferrying around letters for my father and the other nations' leaders. Really... they have no shame at all, employing the Avatar as a personal messenger."

"I don't mind."

"You should."

"It's really no trouble. I enjoy traveling."

"I know you do, but that's not the point. You are being used like a servant."

"... I like doing favors for others-"

"Without asking for any favors in return."

"Oh. Are you suggesting I should start issuing fees for performing my duties as the Avatar?"

"Yes."

"And how much should I charge for trysts in the bedroom?"

"I'd pay a hundred gold pieces a night."

"All right then, I'll have my sages send you the bill."

"You don't have to. Here," said Sozen, handing over a scroll to Roku.

"... What is that?"

"It's a treasury draft."

"... Treasury draft?"

"Yes, it's a document which allows you to withdraw... Oh, I didn't tell you yet. We now have a common treasury. For large amounts of money, instead of having to lug around so many gold pieces, all we have to do is to have a treasury draft notarized with the exact amount and the names of the giver and receiver. Go on. Open it."

"... TEN THOUSAND GOLD PIECES?"

"Yes. That's good for... at least three more months."

"Sozen, I am not a prostitute!"

"Oh? You're not? What with the way you've been whoring your time and energy to any and every lazy lout who'd ask for assistance from the Great Avatar. ... Oh wait. You're right. You're right, Roku. You are not a prostitute. You do it all for free. You're just a helpful idiot, that's what."

"... I do not have to stand for this."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? ... Wait. Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my temple."

"You don't have to. You no longer have to continue your exile."

"I'd rather be where I'm wanted. Since the Fire Nation apparently doesn't need the services of the Avatar anymore, I should just devote more of my time to the other nations then."

"... I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you this much. I do want you to stay here in the Fire Nation, Roku."

"Just to warm your bed?"

"That and much more. You know that."

Roku halted, breathed out with exasperation and turned to face the young FireLord standing behind him. Sozen did appear to be genuinely sorry for his harsh words, and the expression in his amber-colored eyes told Roku that indeed Sozen wanted him to stay.

"I am sorry as well, Sozen, but I cannot stay."

"Why? … You're still angry with what I did-"

"Yes," Roku told him suddenly, startling the younger man into silence. "I will most likely never completely forgive you for what you did to me that day, Sozen. To his last second in this world, your father believed that I would actually hurt one of his children in such a cruel manner, and the rest of your family still believes that I had actually committed such an atrocious act against one of their own. It matters little that you forgave me in front of them. I shouldn't have to be forgiven; I didn't do anything to you. I actually cared for you, even thought of you as the son that I never had."

He could feel tears in his eyes, and Sozen, seeing them, tried to move closer to him but Roku wouldn't let him near.

"Avatar-"

"No, let me finish-"

"Roku-"

"Let me finish, Sozen!"

Looking cowed, Sozen kept quiet and waited for Roku to say what he had to say to him.

Not bothering to wipe his eyes clear, Roku looked towards the sun setting into the western horizon and in the back of his mind, calculated it would take his dragon until sunrise to reach the Crescent Isle.

"Sozen, I have to admit I think you are right."

"... About what, Roku?"

"About me perhaps helping people too much."

"... Then you'll stay?"

A chuckle escaped from Roku and shaking his head, he returned his attention to the young FireLord. "Is having me in your bed all you can think of when you look at me?"

"Don't complain. I know you find it flattering."

"... Teenagers..."

"I do mean it, Roku. I want you to stay with me."

"... You can't have me with you all the time, Sozen. I have duties."

"The other nations are just like ours before; they can accomplish on their own the far majority of requests they ask of you."

"... I simply cannot refuse."

"Tell them you are busy in the Fire Nation."

"You want me to lie?"

"I want you to be greedy about your time for once. You have to admit that at your age, you should be retired already."

"I am not that old."

"You know I didn't mean that. You've done so much already. I want you to stop being the Avatar."

"... I can't stop being the Avatar."

"Just don't help us, unless it's an immediate matter of life and death. You should just be rescuing us from natural or man-made disasters beyond our control, not doing chores for us."

"Helping people is not a chore-"

Sozen made an impatient noise. "We can take care of ourselves if you allow us to, Roku, but if you keep doing our work for us... we'll always be too dependent on the Avatar to solve our own problems. ... You have to let us go."

"... In that case, Sozen. You'll have to do the same for me."

"... What?"

"Let me go."

"... Our case is different."

"Is it?"

"You know it is."

"I don't see it as different."

"... You just want to punish me."

"Perhaps. But for what it is worth, Sozen, I do think you will lead our country well."

"... Thank you, Roku. That means a great deal to me, coming from you."

"You're welcome. ... Good-bye, Lord Sozen."

"No, I don't want you to leave."

A large shadow passed over them. Instinctively, Sozen looked up and didn't see Roku moving to the balustrade surrounding the balcony terrace. By the time the FireLord realized what had cast the shadow, the Avatar was gone, having leaped over the balustrade and unto his dragon's back.

"Avatar Roku!"

Unable to help himself, Roku turned to see Sozen with both his hands clenched upon the balustrade staring after them with an angry helpless expression on his face.

---

To be or to be not continued.

Note: As adorable a couple as I think Roku and Sozen would be, canon-wise and practically all of my instincts tell me that such a relationship will end very tragically, and I am allergic to tragedies. Too obviously, I prefer the comedic route.

I hope you enjoyed reading. By the way, the title 'The Crescent Isle' does seem to be a misnomer. Originally, I had intended that Sozen had had to go after Roku at that island, but Sozen was too impatient and most apparently, Roku had ideas of his own. Anyway, I really liked it for the title.

On Feedback - any sort is welcomed. Flames even. lol. Yes, I am quite aware of how crazy I seem to be to be pairing these two characters. Wouldn't be surprised if this was the first Roku/Sozen fic in the fandom. However, if there are other R/S fics (I don't know of any yet), please let me know. I can't seem to get enough of them.


End file.
